WWE Love is always unexpected!
by WWERANDYORTONISMINE
Summary: this is a story about a couple of wwe superstars and divas that have had love and heartbreaks. Maria/Randy  Maria/Miz
1. Intro

**This is a story about the lives of Maria The Miz Randy Orton Cody Rhodes Kelly Kelly John Cena Eve Torres Chris Masters Layla El and The Rock this is a fan made story so don't get all mad.**

"Hey Randy", John said coming up to me after a match we had against Batista and Triple H. John has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He's always had my back every time we had problems even if I was the reason the problems started. "You want to do something with the girls and Chris today"? "uh ya sure". I said not knowing what girls John was talking about. "ok great so it's going to be me you Kelly he smirked when he said her name. John has always had the biggest crush on Kelly but he never had the balls to tell her how he felt. "Eve, Chris, Cody, Randy, Dwayne, and you and me". John said. "alright then I'll meet u up in the parking lot I just have to get my stuff" I said. "Alright,". John said as he left my locker room.

As I walked out of my locker room I seen Layla crying hysterically sitting at a table so I walked up to her. "Hey Lay, what's wrong"? I asked her. "John broke up with me"! she started crying again but even more louder! I tried to calm her down so I invited her to hang out with us tonight. "ya, ya that sounds like fun". She smiled. "ok come on then cause their waiting for me in the parking lot". "ok". She got her things and we went to Chris' house.

**Ok so that was the first episode so hope u liked it and remember to Review and tell me what u guys think! And give me some idea if you have any!**


	2. meeting Chris' beautiful Red head sister

**Ok I kind of did it before I said I was going to. But it's kind of better isn't it? U don't have to wait till the next day! I just couldn't wait!**

"hey guys". Chris said when we walked into his house. "what's up Chris"? I told him. "Nothing much just bored" He said. "so what are we going to do guys"? I said. "how bout I get the booze!" John said shouting at the top of his lungs. "ya"! Cody said screaming with John. "you guys are such little kids" Chris said shaking his head. I just laughed seeing them act like children.

After John and Cody came back from the liquor store Chris was trying to get us to keep it down and I didn't know why. He was usually making most of the noise when we used to come. But today he's trying to be quiet? Weird... well for Chris. "why"? Cody asked. "cause my sister is trying to finish up on her paper for school or else she's going to fail her class" Chris said. "hey I didn't know you had a sister"? Kelly said. "Me either" I said. "oh well she used to live with my mom but my mom would get mad when she used to get home late so she kicked her out, I offered to let her stay with me cause u know that's my little sis"? Chris said. "so, how old is she"? Miz said raising his eyebrow up at Chris. Everyone knew Miz was the biggest flirt ever! so everyone knew what Miz's intentions were. "she's not into guys like you" Chris told Miz. "ya ok your just saying that" Miz rolled his eyes and walked away. "so Chris how old is your sis"? Eve asked. "She's 20" he said. "20?" Layla asked. "Ya" "that's cool we can all hang out then" Cody said. "ya aren't you about 20"? Chris asked Cody. "ya but imma be 21 next month"! Cody started yelling again. "Sh! Cody! Keep it down"! Chris started pleading Cody. "why"? Cody turned to look at Chris. I turned to see a beautiful tall red long curly haired women leaning against the door looking at Chris mad. "what did I say"? she said talking to Chris. "I'm sorry I tried to keep them from talking loud but some people he looks at Cody wouldn't keep it down"!Chris said. "well ok I guess I can take a break" she said grabbing a beer and sitting down on the couch next to me. My heart was beating really fast then she looked over at me. "hi, I'm Maria" she said smiling as she put her hand up for me to shake. I shook her hand and gave her a quick smile. "I'm Randy" I said. "nice to meet you. You have some really beautiful eyes " she said. "thanks you have really beautiful eyes too" I said looking up into her eyes. Then all of a sudden who other than The Miz ran up to us and sat right in the middle of both me and Maria. "Hi my names Mike but people call me Miz" he said with a flirty smile. "hi I'm Maria she said as she put her hand out for him to shake as she did to me. But instead of shaking it Miz actually grabbed her hand and kissed it! Maria started to smile and giggle a little. I started getting mad I was talking to her first! Like wtf? Miz and her started talking more and it just annoyed me so I got up and started talking to John.

"what's up dude"? John said. "Nothing just Miz pissing me off again" I said. "so same old same old"? he said. "Ya pretty much" I said. "so you like Chris' sister"? ya I kind of do she's really beautiful" I said as I looked over at her with Miz. "you should try to get with her before Miz does" John said. "ya I know. So when you going to ask Kelly out anyway"? I asked. John just shrugged his shoulders. "John come on! You have been crushing on her since 2nd grade! You got to at least try"! I said. ""it just feels weird" he said. "don't be such a stupid ass! If you don't get her now someone else will! The opportunity is not going to last forever john" I told him. "I know but..will you ask her for me"? he said. "omg you really are pathetic. Fine I'll ask her" as I tried to go ask her John pulled me back. "what is it now"? I said. "um what if we go on a double date? You Maria and Me and Kelly say that it's your date and you feel embarresed and want me to come along so we're making it a double date". John said. "fine" I told him. I walked over to Kelly and asked her and came back to John. "what did she say"? john said. "sorry dude she said no" "what? No!" John screamed. "I'm just playing with you! Calm down! Dym! You must really like her!" I said. "yes! I do!" John said."I laughed so hard my stomache started hurting and John started getting so mad it was hilarious!

**Ok so this is all for this episode so hope you liked it! And remember! REVIEW! PLZ!**


	3. Actually having a convo with Maria

Ok here it is! The next chapter! Hope u guy like it!

A couple of days later I started talking to Maria a little more, not like having actual conversations though like talking about the weather some compliments and that sort of stuff. But every time I took my eyes off of Maria there was Miz! Ugh!" I cant stand him!" I said a little too loudly. John walked up to me eating an apple. So? Who do u hate? He said before he took a bite out of it. "you know who" I said putting my head down. "its ok man! There's plenty of other girls" he said trying to make me feel better."I don't want another girl"! I said mad. "who dude chill out" Its just that always happens! I always let Miz have the girl we're fighting for! And he ever does! I always let the girls go and never try to make myself happy always others!" I said madly. "ok dude calm down. Don't let him then!" John said. "I'm not! I'm going to get with Maria and there's nothing Miz can do or say to make me change my mind!" I said. "that's it Randy don't let Miz push you around"! John said.

"Hey Randy" Maria came up to me smiling. "hey Maria what's up" I said trying to contain myself. She looked so beautiful today. I just couldn't help but stare. "Uh nothing much just wanted to know if you wanted to do something later today?" she said. "uh no nothing why where would you like to go?" I asked. "uh maybe go out to dinner maybe "? She said shyly. "like on a date"? I said hopeful. "Yes exactly" she said. "that would be nice sure and can we make it into a double date with John and Kelly?" I asked. "John and Kelly are together?" she asked. "uh no its jus he likes her well has liked her since second grade and I started telling her the whole story. "ok I'll see you later then pick me up 8 kay"? she winked at me before she left. And I felt like I was on top of the world! I finally didn't let Miz get the girl and I followed y heart.

Well that's it for today hope u guys liked it! Until tomorrow! But for now REVIEW! And tune in next time!


	4. Awkward

Hey guys! Here's the next one hope you guys like!

As I rang Maria's I was nervous ass hell. When she opened the door her hair was straight she had a black

tan top some black boots and some blue jean shorts on. She looked beautiful. I wonder if she noticed

me staring I thought. "Hi Randy" she said with a cheesy smile. "Hi Maria are you ready"? I told her. "yes"

just let me tell Chris I'm leaving you want to come inside for a sec"? "sure" I said coming inside. "Chris"!

she said shouting so he can come out of him room. "what"? he said coming out. "I'm going on a date"

she said cheerfully. "Really? With who?" he said getting mad. "with Randy"? she said confused as she

looked at me. "Randy! You would seriously go out with my little sister! She's only 20? And your what?

30! "he said as mad ass hell."I'm 27 Chris" I said trying to calm him down. "Same difference! Your

closer to 30 then u r to 20!" he said getting even more mad. "Chris calm down I'm not going to do

anything wrong with her! I know she only 20." I said calmly. "ya that's what they all say until they

actually do it!" he said. I got so tired of him yelling at me. "well than fuck you! I'm out!" I said heading to

the door. "And Randy!" Chris said. I turned around and looked at him. "what!" I said full of anger. "APRIL

FOOLS!" he said laughing his ass off. "omg r u serious? You can't say April Fools if its not April! It's

September!" I said trying not to laugh. "you can't"? he said confused. "no you can't" I said shaking my

head. "Man Chris I thought you were serious? I got kind of scared!" she said laughing. "I'm just playing

the only guy I wouldn't let you go out with would probably be Miz". He said. "what"? she said mad and

confused. "ya. Why"? he said. "Why would you let me go out with Randy and not Mike! Randy is 27! And

Mike is only 24!" she said mad. "because I trust Randy!" as he said that I smiled. "And Miz is a dick!" he

said. "He's not a dick! Mike is the nicest sweetest guy ever!" she said getting even madder. "Maybe nice

to the girls he likes and wants to fuck! Go ask anyone they'll all tell you the same thing!" He started

yelling now. "He wants to fuck you ok!" he screamed cause Maria wasn't understanding that. "Fuck

you"! she said as she started crying and ran into her room. "Fuck!" he said. "why would you tell her

that"? I said. "Because if I didn't she would end up like all those other girls that Miz fucked and later on

left. It was for her own good! She's my little sister! I know Miz is our friend and all he could do it to any

girl I really don't give a shit just not my baby sister!" He said "I'll go talk to her then" I said heading to her

room. "ok dude but let me just say its not going to be easy convincing her that miz is a prick." he said as

he sat down on the couch and started watching tv. "Maria"? I said as I walked into her room. It was dark

but I could still someone under the covers.

Tune in next time! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just want u guys to watch more! Lol so the next one will probably be up tomorrow! So Review plz!


	5. Are we made for each other?

Ok sorry it took so long just really busy and had no ideas for the next! Lol so when this chapters finished let me hear some of your ideas! I love to hear what you guys think!

"Maria" I said sitting down on her bed. "what" she said pulling the covers off of her. "what are you going

to tell me how bad Mike is too?" she said sad. "Look Maria we're not trying to be assholes and

everything but Miz is not what you think he is. He can come off like the coolest guy in the world but then

other days he's the biggest douchebag in the world!" I said."BUT MIKE IS NOT LIKE WHAT YOU GUYS

SAY!" she said sitting up from her bed. "Maria, calm down, I'm not yelling and neither should you" I said

grabbing her hand. And as I did that I seen her blush and smile. That kind of warmed my heart a little. I

smiled. "I'll stop yelling" she said as she gave me a quick smile. "Look I just don't want you o get hurt

ok?" I said. "you hardly even know me" she told me. "I know but I still care for you and I don't want to

see you get hurt and especially not by The Miz" I said giving her a smile as I hugged her. "thanks Randy"

she said as she kissed my cheek. When she did that my cheek felt so god dam hot my face was probably

red ass hell! "it was a good thing it was dark! My heart was beating super fast! I don't know why I was

acting so cheesy it was just a kiss on the cheek! Nothing more! Why do I always feel so dam weird with

her! My heart starts beating extremely fast, my mouth starts drying up, and I cannot stop looking at her

when she passes by. "Randy"? she said "huh? Ya?" I said as I snapped out of it. She giggled. "are we

leaving yet?"she said with a smile. "wait? Where?" I said confused. "To the double date thing?"she said

looking at me weird. "wait, you still want to go?" "ya we told Kelly and John already that'll be kind of

bogus if we just didn't show up" she said. "Your right lets go" I said holding her hand and not eve noticing it. "Um Randy?" she said smiling ad confused. "Ya?" I turned to face her still holding her hand.

She giggled. And looked at our hands. "oh, sorry," I said as I pulled away and turned kind of red. She

giggled again "its ok" she smiled. We headed out the door and started heading out to Kelly's house.

"HEY GUYS!" Maria said to John and Kelly as we reached Kelly's. "hey guys" Kelly said as she gave a

smile to me and Maria. "hey" john said as he and Kelly got in the car. "Wow Kelly you look a bit fancy

don't you think?" Maria said a she giggled a little. " Well I didn't know where we were going so.." "Its ok

you look beautiful though Kelly" John said. "Thanks John" Kelly said as she blushed. "OK so lets go to the

carnival!" Maria said at the top of her lungs. "ok lets go and you didn't have to scream we're right next

to you" I said as a gave a quick laugh. "I know I just love the carnival!" she said as she gave another

quick laugh. "ok then, TO THE CARNIVAL!" I screamed and started laughing with Maria. "wow you too

are made for each other" Kelly said as she looked at the both of us. Maria blushed shyly and turned to

the rode while I just smirked and looked out my window. Made for each other? Those four words kept

roaming around in my head the entire car drive. 

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE E SMILE! AND DON'T FOR GET TO LET ME KNOW WAT SOME OF YOUR IDEAS ARE! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS SAY!


End file.
